


Hamilton- LAMS ABO

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gay, M/M, Omega Verse, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when a stubborn omega that won't take a break or take his suppressants to cancel out his heat meets a new strong alpha that works in his workplace now.





	Hamilton- LAMS ABO

Alexander Hamilton was a stubborn, hard-working, full of pride Omega. This is why he was in a situation like this in the first place. Alexander was to stubborn too take a week off work, or was he taking the correct amount of medicine he needed to take to fully cancel the effect of his current heat. Alexander knew better than to be basically high and walk around to and from work to home and so forth, being an unmarked Omega. The other reason he never took the correct amount, was because it made him drowsy and incoherent, which meant he wasn't able to work. So, he took less than the recommended amount, which resulted in him still leaking pheromones everywhere.

Which also resulted in Jefferson following him around and making the alpha rut against him when Jefferson got close enough to do it. Alexander would give a little low growl of disapproval before walking away, this encountered normally happened when he went to the printer. Jefferson knew to back off once Alex got near his office again, knowing that Burr would probably beat him to death for trying to claim his friend without Alex's condolence.

Alex sighed softly as he sat at his desk. Burr looked over at him,"Alex? Is someone bothering you?" The beta asked as he turned in his seat, facing the other male. Alex waved his hand dismissively towards Burr,"It's nothing Aaron."

Aaron nodded,"Just tell me if I have to beat someone or rub my scent on you. It won't help much, but it's something to help mask the sweet scent." Aaron chuckled softly as he looked at the door where Alexander had just walked in and cocked an eyebrow when he seen the newer alpha staring Jefferson down. "Hey... Alex look." Burr said as he gently kicked Alexander's leg and mentioned towards the two alphas,"I think you're about to have a fight over you."

Alexander huffed as he looked up and at them,"Stupid alphas... I'll never understand them.." Even despite his comment, Alex continued to watch, waiting for Jefferson to throw a punch, not wanting to give up the omega in heat easily. Alexander and Burr both watched closely, waiting to see who would win if they started fighting.

It came to a shock go both Alexander and Aaron when Jefferson huffed and backed off. Alexander eyes the alpha who still stood in front of the office door, staring Jefferson down till he was out of sight. Alex licked his lips as he let out a low whine, he didn't notice he was doing this till Burr shook him slightly,"Alex?"

Alex blushed slightly,"Who... Who was that..?" Aaron looked at him confused, looking to where the two alphas had been, the new one was gone now. "Oh... The new one? I think his name was John Laurens." Burr smirked,'Are you interested in him~?"

Alexander blushed deeply and huffed slightly. "He is attractive... and obviously pretty strong to scare Thomas off with just looking at him..." Alex bit his lip and looked away, squirming. "H-how about we stop talking about him..? I need to work and you are not helping Burr." Alexander said as he started typing on his topic. Aaron chuckled softly and shook his head,"Whatever you say Hamilton."

Their lunch break came to soon. Alex was still rapidly typing when Aaron tapped on his shoulder. "It's lunch break. Come on." Alex grumbled and kept typing,"After this paragraph..." Burr chuckled,"Alexander, we both know how that will end. Don't make me have to go tell your little crush~" Burr said in a teasing tone.

Alexander's face grew a very deep red, and Alex could feel his face start to heat up, after he finished the sentence he was on, he stood up and huffed slightly,"Fine. I'll go get something to eat." Aaron smiled as he pulled out the lunch he had brought from home and started eating.

Alexander sighed softly as he walked to where the office building had food for the employees, mainly the omegas during 'that time', or others that couldn't go get food or had forgotten theirs. It wasn't a surprise when Alex felt eyes following him, then smelt Jefferson start to follow him. Alex rolled his eyes as he started to get a plate of food when he smelt a very new, but familiar alpha next to him. Alexander's blush that had went away, came back in less than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, I'm sorry XD 
> 
> If you want me to continue I will try to


End file.
